


[龙兔]如何安抚你的发情期Omega

by Ritasy123



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 假面骑士build
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritasy123/pseuds/Ritasy123
Summary: 交党费新世界海哥外传后非典型ABO（其实也不是那么非典型）虽然顶着这个标题但似乎没有什么瓜系，只是一辆车（。
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	[龙兔]如何安抚你的发情期Omega

桐生战兔是个Omega。

这实际上并不是什么需要感到难堪的事情。或许旧世界会因为三都分裂的问题导致Omega的地位降低，可如今到了新世界，ABO平权多少年了都，什么歧视都是旧社会的老黄历。  
虽然偶尔他还是会怀念当年他还是Beta的时候——是的，他的Omega身份是由于星云气体产生的异变，这个世界的葛城巧还是个最常见的Beta。Beta多好啊，不会有发情期也不会被发情，性冷淡才能更好地为科学女神做奉献……  
很可惜，木已成舟，不过Omega身份也没有给他带来困扰。毕竟新世界的抑制剂和医疗保障极为发达，算算快到发情期给自己来一针就皆大欢喜地搞定问题了，不会有任何后遗症。

自从他曾经的战友们恢复了记忆，他和万丈龙我两个黑户就依靠冰室幻德暗箱操作搞定了身份证明。而后葛城忍为桐生战兔安排了一份研究所的工作，万丈龙我也出门打工。虽然两人顶着名人的脸，却始终没有闹出来什么乱子。反正被问起“啊你怎么长得像那个拳击手万丈龙我”，或者“咦你是不是那个摇滚乐团主唱佐藤太郎”的时候，只要静静的微笑然后把人忽悠走就可以了……  
虽然还住在仓库，但真要说的话，日子可比他们刚来到新世界的时候要好了不少。

如今泷川纱羽与冰室幻德终成眷属，猿渡一海都和美空谈起了恋爱，这帮曾经为了拯救世界混在一起的队友们，只剩下桐生战兔和万丈龙我没有感情归属了。  
“战兔啊。”某天纱羽试探道，“你就不想放松一下谈个恋爱吗？说起来你喜欢的类型是什么，细水长流陪在你身边的？”  
彼时战兔成沉迷在物理公式里，那是他所在的研究所最近布置下来的任务，要说的话，还是他父亲所负责的项目。“什么？”战兔茫然地抬起头，发顶还翘起一缕呆毛，“我项目还没做完，要不等会再聊？”  
纱羽：“……”  
纱羽重重地叹了口气。  
活该注孤生。

注孤生的战兔同志和他的项目奋斗了不知多久，终于在第二天早晨的时候，顶着黑眼圈从椅子上跳起来：“我解出来了！不愧是我，厉害吧，天才吧！”  
“是是是，超天才超厉害。”万丈龙我面无表情地走过来，将手中的杯子放到桌上，还贴心地避开了那堆他看不懂的算式，“既然如此，好好休息？”  
战兔：“不我不困，我觉得我还能再战三天三夜，先让我把东西送到研究所……哎哟。”他眼前一黑，身体向后倒去，幸好被龙我及时扶住。  
“东西我会帮你送过去，”龙我把牛奶强硬地塞进他手里，“所以喝完快去睡觉！”

“你居然肯动脑子了真是我心甚慰……”战兔迷迷糊糊地喝了口，差点没全喷出来：“……你往里面加了什么啊？！”  
“蛋白粉啊。牛奶！蛋白粉！Best Match！”  
“在你眼里蛋白粉和什么都能Best Match吗肌肉笨蛋？！”

肌肉笨蛋没吭声。  
战兔虽然有些奇怪，但还是没问出声。他实在是有些困了，毕竟劳心劳力了这么久，脑袋粘上枕头就睡着了。隐约觉得似乎有人给他盖上了薄被，然后蹑手蹑脚地出去了。

万丈龙我鬼鬼祟祟地踮起脚走出去，合上隔间门，转头开始疯狂给自己的幕僚团打手势。  
“我做到了！我按照你们说的做了！”他紧张兮兮地说，“接下来我要干什么？”  
冰室真诚地拽开衬衫的一边，露出里头的文字：抱上去！  
纱羽配合地拉开另一边：亲上去！  
猿渡朝他竖起两个大拇指，示意他加油。  
美空看看这又看看那，叹了口气，抱怨道：“你身上的信息素味也太熏了吧……”  
“啊？有吗？”龙我抬起手臂嗅嗅，“我没闻到啊。”  
“……”美空一时间竟然无言以对，“总之坚持住，坚持就是胜利。战兔的发情期就在这两天吧？能不能上垒就看你有没有把握机会了。”  
龙我被一碗鸡汤灌下去，坚定地握紧了拳头：“我做得到！”

万丈龙我是个Alpha，还是个暗恋——好吧，除了当事人所有人都知道的，明恋桐生战兔的Alpha。  
此人来到新世界，在差点因自己“女朋友”被桐生战兔赶出家门后，终于明了了心意。奈何是个肌肉笨蛋，头脑里实在是没有什么恋爱宝典。曾经的战友恨铁不成钢，主动组成了幕僚团帮对方追对象，当上万丈龙我背后的人们。  
万丈龙我倒是很配合，然而被追当事Omega是个理科宅，大脑里可能就没有那根弦——毕竟是当年和美空同吃同住一年还把对方当妹妹的强大存在呢。纱羽旁敲侧击一番，最后只得出一个结论：没救了，等死吧。

那么答案就只有一个了。  
“那就是宣誓效忠！啊不是。”一身工人服的内海成彰听到他们的话，露出一个煞有介事的表情，“直球打上去啊！这是来自救世主的建议！”  
“但是，”龙我垂头丧气地说，“战兔可是Omega啊……”  
“Omega怎么了……哦。”冰室秒懂，怜悯地拍拍他的肩，“兄弟，辛苦了。”

众所周知，Omega都是身娇体软易推倒——呸，才没有这个设定。这个新世界的ABO设也不知道是出了什么差错，Omega发情期一个比一个狂暴，战斗力刷刷地往上涨，丢人兔兔瞬间变身战神坦坦，天才瓶都能不再吃瘪成为最强辅助。还有些Omega发情期自己没啥感觉，除了失水啥事都没有，反而影响到了Alpha，导致A的优势下降到谷底，理性全无信息素乱飞，双方瞬间身份对调，问题是Alpha可能还打不过心动Omega……真是闻者伤心见者落泪。  
很明显，桐生战兔就是这样一个典型Omega。他发情只要给自己打一针睡一觉完事儿，却直接导致万丈龙我浑身躁动，想上去实战演练还得防止战兔下意识反击的时候收不住力，毕竟大家都是危险等级7，谁还看不起谁啊。  
结果直接导致龙我纠结到现在。

战兔亲爹葛城忍对于这个异世界的儿子抱着分亏欠，一向不怎么管教，任其自由发展；同位体葛城巧和战兔其实关系还不错，基本上把这个理论上才三岁的自己当弟弟看；亲友团更是鼎力支持。  
但龙我就是怂啊。怂得意味不明，明明平时莽得不行……莫非这就是遇到自己心爱的对象，恋爱中的男人都是个傻的？

于是这么熬啊熬，终于熬到了这天时地利人和的一次。  
被鸡汤灌下去的龙我已经不是万丈龙我了，他是钮钴禄龙我，不成功被战兔反手无意识暴揍就是直接本垒从此二人兴终，此时此刻便是极致之时！

桐生战兔在睡觉。  
他是真的很累了，连着熬夜，就算是假面骑士也扛不住啊。  
只不过这次睡觉，他还做了一个莫名其妙的梦。  
梦里他和龙我正被追杀，那人套了个Evolto皮肤，战兔看着就头疼，果断转身掏出变身器就和龙我合体，用无敌的基兔同龙A了上去。结果莫名其妙地跌到在地，主要原因是战兔突然腿软，龙我没控制住，抱着他叼着他的耳垂说你好香啊战兔，战兔说是啊是啊我貌似发情期到了总之先打怪，然而因为各种因素，战兔的战斗力飞速下降，皮套里两人面面相觑，蛇皮怪还在逼近，可谓内忧外患……

然后桐生战兔醒了。  
他伸手往后面一摸，湿的。  
他冷静地给自己测脉搏分析症状，有理有据地算了下日期，心想看来又是每三个月的那几天，真是让人头秃。然后他拉开床头柜给自己来了一针抑制剂，又倒下去了。  
就算是天塌了也不能阻止他睡觉！

谁知几个小时后，战兔又从荒诞的梦里醒过来。  
战兔：“……”  
显而易见，桐生战兔发情了……而抑制剂莫名其妙地失效了。真是令人遗憾。

大概是感知到信息素失控，原本待在外头不打扰他的龙我猛地拉开门冲进来：“战兔？你没事吧！诶等等这味道……”他下意识又嗅了下，闻到一股清淡又甜蜜的Omega信息素味。  
万丈龙我当时就傻了。  
他下意识把门关好，“那什么……战兔，我……”  
龙我被狭小空间里的Omega信息素熏得晕乎乎的，话都说不利索。  
原本还在心中问候劣质抑制剂生产商的战兔叹了口气，头疼地按了按太阳穴。  
这个笨蛋……

发情的感觉有些不太好。他能明显感觉到内裤湿了一块，体力倒没怎么流失，反而有种想找Alpha大战三百回合的错觉，这与Omega的天性混在一起，让战兔莫名其妙地暴躁起来。  
特别是对着龙我这个不解风情这时候还拄在那和木头似的暗恋对象，更是暴躁了。

他下了床，三步两步冲过去，拎着龙我的领子就吻了上去。  
万丈龙我：“？！”  
他这个Alpha整个人都不好了，Omega反而比他更冷静。亲吻的时候磕到牙的感觉有些吃痛。可龙我只是呆滞在原地承受战兔青涩的吻，就和被时停了似的。  
震惊，战兔居然主动亲上来了……亲友团说这个时候应该干啥来着……  
十几秒后两人分开。战兔用手背抹了把嘴唇，轻声说：“所以，做吗？”  
“做，做什么？”龙我像是还沉浸在那个吻里似的，完全反应不过来。  
“……啊我就是让你标记我啊！你这个笨蛋！”  
“哦是这样……等等，至少笨蛋前加上肌肉吧？！”

他们相拥着倒在床上。  
龙我觉得自己脱战兔衣服的时候手一定在抖。身下的Omega散发出性成熟的气息，被一层一层剥开，露出柔软的内里。  
衣物一件件剥落，两人终于坦诚相对，战兔只剩下一件衬衫，反倒是龙我一丝不挂。死宅物理学家常年待在不见阳光的室内，肤色异常白皙。原本因着常年战斗的缘故，战兔身上还有一层薄薄的肌肉，可和拳击手对比一下，简直就是小巫见了大巫。  
虽然曾经有过女朋友，但论实操这还是龙我的第一次，连上下其手都不利索。大概是嫌弃龙我太过小心翼翼，富有实践精神的物理学家一翻身，把龙我压在身下，跨坐在他身上。Alpha因为信息素勃起的地方恰好顶着战兔的臀缝，恰好嵌进去。

Omega发情期莫名其妙的焦躁感让战兔都抛掉了些许理性。他一只手按着龙我的胸膛，另一只手绕到身后，自己给自己做扩张，倒也自得其乐。  
从龙我的角度看不到战兔是如何做的，但从对方的享受的表情，他几乎能想象得出肠肉是如何饥渴地绞紧细长的手指，手指又是如何取悦湿淋淋的后穴的，就连散发的Omega信息素里，也透出浓浓的愉悦之情。  
面对着活色生香的场景，龙我忍不住也伸出手，捏住物理学家细瘦的腕骨，粗糙带茧的指尖也探进那神秘的地方。Omega的自体润滑使得那里很快就能容纳四根手指一同进出。  
战兔将两人的手指一同抽出来，深深地喘了口气。  
“你……”战兔坐直了身体，一张一翕的红嫩穴口恰好对准了龙我早已蓄势待发的阴茎，“快进来。”

这要忍得住，那还是Alpha？不是性取向有问题就是阳痿。  
万丈龙我当然是个成熟的Alpha。

灼热的硬物进入身体，填满甬道，也平复了心头的焦躁。进入那一瞬间的疼痛很快就变成了满足，战兔挂在龙我身上哼哼唧唧，示意这个笨蛋动作快点、再快点。Omega的天性使得他本能地寻求Alpha给自己带来的安全感。  
龙我当然满足了他。

他握着战兔的腰，起落间能看见被撑开到极限的穴口，连褶皱都被抹平，括约肌箍着的肉柱被透明的液体染得发亮，青筋浮起，显得异常可怖。衬衫松松垮垮地半挂在身上，露出大片皮肤。  
战兔无意识地追逐着龙我的嘴唇与他接吻。龙我从未想过Omega的嘴唇会如此柔软……他的前任女友是个Beta，两人更多的还是手牵手逛街，从未做到这般地步。他长驱直入地在战兔口腔里扫荡，舌尖舔舐过每一寸地方。  
骑乘的姿势让龙我进得很深，硕大的阳具重重地捣入，又在肠肉依依不舍的挽留下无情地退出。快感一阵阵地往上涌，几乎让人头皮发麻。作为初哥，龙我在这事儿上几乎无师自通，很快就找到了战兔的敏感点。奈何操作实在不行，下一次就偏了。

“停……停一停……”  
战兔一口咬在龙我肩膀上，进行学术的指导：“你，再往左偏个7.5°……嗯，是那里……啊！”  
一声惊喘，龙我这时候居然听懂了战兔在说什么……或许更可能是直觉？柱身碾过那块地方，直让战兔哆嗦，大概也算是符合龙我擅长肉体记忆的人设。  
意识随着龙我的动作浮沉，忽然有什么被破开了，在身体里为非作歹的巨物进入到更深的、更隐秘的地方——那是Omega的生殖腔。  
那个小口尚未完全打开。战兔张大了嘴，硬生生被逼出点生理性的眼泪——好痛，但随之而来的却是让人绝望的快感。甬道痉挛地收缩着，邀请对方进来。生殖腔附近神经密密麻麻，快感更是源源不断，哭喘着射出来。

“稍微等一下……”战兔的手软绵绵地推拒，“不行了……”  
可龙我并不会轻易地放过他。  
他将阴茎抽出来，突如其来的空虚让战兔下意识地收缩了一下后穴。正当战兔以为结束的时候，龙我将他整个翻过来，让他跪趴在床上，用一个背入的姿势再次进入到他身体里。  
战兔发出绝望的垂死挣扎：“肌肉笨蛋你——哈啊！”

太深了。战兔用手捂住自己的唇，努力不让自己发出声音。生殖腔口被反复蹂躏，Alpha的性器实在是过于粗大，可此刻战兔的身体却轻而易举地接纳了它。两人的身体异常契合，战兔只能随着龙我的动作被顶到浑身颤抖。快感一波一波地在脑海中炸开，前端几乎射不出什么东西，可后穴依然诚实地绞紧了Alpha的肉茎，期待对方将种子播在自己身体里。  
见鬼的Omega天性！  
战兔把头埋在双臂间，愤愤不平地想。

龙我将自己全根抽出又全根没入。实在是太爽了，他想。Omega的后穴像一张贪婪的小口，吞噬着一切，而被他压在身下的是那个自大的科学家更让他爽快，枯燥乏味的活塞运动都多了些乐趣。  
幸好是我。龙我庆幸地想，心里乐滋滋的。幸好战兔这一面只会给我看，他想。  
可原本还小声骂着什么的Omega此刻却像是软成了一滩，没了声息。龙我小心翼翼地俯下身，贴紧对方的脊背，“喂，战兔……你没事吧？”

这时候战兔倒没了平时的牙尖嘴利，被顶得只能小声呜咽，或者无意识地漏出些甜腻的喘息。眼角沁出透明的泪水，晕红一片。似乎是被操得狠了，他向前爬去试图逃开龙我的掌控，却被握住脚腕拉回来，然后被更深地钉在Alpha的阴茎上。  
这或许才是旧世界中大多数Omega的模样。被天空之墙分开的世界里，Omega们地位低下，只能依附于Alpha生存，作为生育机器或者别的什么，一辈子被锁在床上，为国家诞下更多强壮的Alpha。

战兔也会害怕吗？  
什么都不记得地被捡回纳西塔，作为Omega即便是在相对平权的东都身份也不高……他又是怎么接受这个事实，并努力将它瞒下来的呢？  
龙我想起第一次见到战兔的时候，意气风发的假面骑士不顾他通缉犯的身份带他离开。他忽然知道为什么战兔一直喜欢围着围巾了……不仅仅是因为掩盖后颈上的腺体，还有那种从一片空白中醒来的不安全感。  
……他是不是还应该感谢Evolto没有对外公开战兔的第二性别，给他们带来更多麻烦？

龙我研磨着战兔后颈的皮肤。薄薄的肌肤下面正是Omega的腺体，战兔的后颈上满是青紫的吻痕。  
龙我咬咬牙，用力挺进战兔身体，在对方的生殖腔里成结射进，同时咬住那块软肉，往腺体注入自己的信息素。Alpha又进得实在太深。战兔哆嗦了一下，却很快就放松下来，有温热的液体浇在龙我的龟头上，他猜想应该是战兔又一次高潮了。

Alpha的射精极为漫长。龙我拔出来的时候，战兔的小腹甚至微微鼓起来。Omega实在是累得不想动，漫长的做爱消耗了他绝大部分体力，龙我只好任劳任怨地抱着对方去浴室清洗。  
战兔靠在龙我身上，任由对方帮自己掏出那些白浊的精液。水温恰好，让他舒适地眯起了眼睛。“以后我就属于你啦，万丈。”他调笑着说。  
龙我愣了一下，却否定了这个回答。  
“不。”龙我想了想，纠正道，“是我属于你了。”

“……说起来，战兔，你药吃了没？”  
“什么药？”  
“……避孕药。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……最糟糕了。”  
“那啥。”咽口水，“我是不是……应该开始赚奶粉钱了？”  
“快闭嘴吧！肌肉笨蛋！”


End file.
